


Animal Crossing: the Les Amis way

by Renjy (Mauness)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Attempt at Humor, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Crack-ish, Established Relationship, Jean '"Jehan" Prouvaire, M/M, Slight use of curse words (not in an offensive way), mentions of:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: While playing Animal Crossing I got inspiration from the 'fearless leader' quotes and the moths. Resulting in this fic with Enjoltaire and Courferre reacting to those things in Animal Crossing.New stuff gets added whenever I feel inspired by my progress in Animal Crossing.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	1. Fearless leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Animal Crossing for Courfeyrac and R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for writing mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> And I am not familiar with writing crackish stories. So I hope it fits that genre at least a bit.
> 
> On the brighter side, got some nice idea's for chapter two today. (:

20 March, the day that the new Animal crossing is out. Usually I am more for the violent games, but Jehan wanted to play this game with others. So he convinced me and Courfeyrac to play it too. There is a Switch in the Enjcourferre household. So Courfeyrac and I decided to buy the game together. I am often enough at their place anyway, and I doubt how active I would be playing this game by myself.  
  
I'm ringing the doorbell. It doesn't take long before Courfeyrac opens the door. 'Hi, R!' He greets enthousiastic. 'Come in.'  
We walk towards the living room where Combeferre is reading a book. He and I smile at each other. I don't see Enjolras yet, but he should be finished soon with his class. 'So, have you played the game yet?'I ask Courfeyrac.  
'No, I was waiting for you. I thought we could make an island together.'  
'Can't I play with a different Switch account?'  
'Maybe. But this will be more fun.Then we don't have to wait for each other when we play, and how often would you play by yourself?.'  
'Fair point' I say. 'If you're sure, then it's fine for me.'  
'Cool! Do you want something to drink before I set up the game?'  
'Nah, I'm fine.'  
Courfeyrac nods and turns on the Switch. He sets the name as "Courfaire." 'Really?' I ask.  
'What? It is a combination of both of our names.'  
'Sometimes you're crazy.' I say while shaking my head.  
'Just sometimes?' Combeferre asks grinning.  
'Hey! I thought you loved me.' Courfeyrac protests.   
'I still do. Doesn't mean you're not crazy.'  
Then we hear a door open. I turn around and see Enjolras looking surprised to see me. 'R! What a nice surprise.' He says.   
I want to reply to that, but Courfeyrac responds before I can say something. 'You can't steal him. We are about to play Animal Crossing.'  
'That game Jehan was talking about?'  
Enjolras knows about that too? Maybe shouldn't be surprising, but somehow I still am a bit surprised by that. 'Yeah. And we are now at the stage to choose our island. Which I need R for, since I chose the name already.'  
I look apologetic to Enjolras and then back to the screen of the tv. 'They all look sorta the same, so choose whichever you like most.' I say to Courfeyrac. 'So I can choose better things.'  
Courf looks at me, but decides to agree with me and chooses one island form. Then we arrive at the island, and talk to the two little racoons from the start of the game. Courfeyrac and Combeferre are lauging before I see what they are laughing at. 'Enjolras, you have to see this!' Combeferre shouts, while laughing, to Enjolras.  
Who left to get something to drink. 'Idiots,' I sigh, after taking a look at the screen.  
'We are not the ones calling him that.' Combeferre smiles to me.  
'That has been ages ago. I don't call him that anymore..' I object.   
'But you did often enough before you guys got your shit together. Which makes this too funny.'  
'Very funny Combeferre.'  
'Oh come on, R. You don't need to use sarcasm on me.'  
'Not?' I ask, still not serious. 'Oh sorry, my bad.'  
Then Enjolras walks back to us. 'So, what's so funny about this game?'  
'Nothing' I answer, as I try to steal the controler from Courfeyrac, so I can press A.  
Enjolras looks at me. 'Doesn't sound-'  
'Look at the text on the screen,' Courfeyrac says.  
Enjolras does.. 'Ah.' he says. 'Nice coincidence.'  
'Exactly,' Courfeyrac agrees. 'And isn't it funny? Oh, I have to send this to Jehan.'  
I shake my head. 'You really don't have to do that.. and I am pretty sure that he gets to see this dialogue too.'  
Courfeyrac seems to think about that. 'Allright, but I take a picture just in case.'  
I look at Enjolras, who walks over and sits next to me. 'At least you don't name me that anymore.' He smiles to me.   
'It helps to actually know you' I smile back at him. 'Though you aren't getting rid of Apollo.'  
'Ofcourse you have to talk about that..'  
'Yes,' I grin. 'It is way too much fun to tease you. And you still look like Apollo.'   
Enjolras sighs. 'I don't.'  
'Yes, you do.'   
'I really don't.' Enjolras says to that.   
He then looks at the screen. 'And maybe you should look at what Courf wants to name your island, before it is called something strange.'  
'Shh' Courfeyrac whispers loudly. 'Don't ruin it for me.'  
I look at the screen and see what Enjolras means. 'Courfeyrac! We are not calling our island thàt. And I believe the next decision was on me.'  
'We are also not naming it after alcohol or Greek mythology.'  
'Not? But isn't Olympus an awesome name.' I say jokingly.  
'At least come up with something creative, if you want to go for mythology.' Courfeyrac says.  
'The Underworld?' I grin.  
I laugh at the look on Courfeyrac's face and then pick the controller from him, to figure out a good name.  
  
After picking our name, we went on with locating the tents for us and our two neighbours wothout any issue and now Courfeyrac is walking around our island and I am giving useless comments on our island in the meantime. It starts to get dark on our island. 'A good time for dinner maybe?'Enjolras proposes after looking at which time.it is now.  
'Wait. I still have to catch this butterfly!' Courfeyrac says.  
He is walking around one indeed. 'I'll start to prepare something in the meantime then.' Enjolras says while standing up. 'Ferre, R. Does any of you want to help?'  
'With not setting the kitchen on fire? Sure.' Combeferre grins, as he gets up to help Enjolras.  
Me and Courfeyrac stay in the living room. Courfeyrac finally captures the butterfly. 'Ohmygod, Ferre. Come back!' Courfeyrac exclaims then.  
I can see why, with the butterfly being called a moth in our invertory. Combeferre walks back to us. 'What happened?' He asks Courfeyrac.  
'Look at what I caught!'  
Combeferre looks at the tv screen. 'There are moths in this game? Cool!'  
'Yeah right?' Courfeyrac smiles. 'I just had to show it to you.'  
'I am glad you did,' Combeferre says, while giving Courfeyrac a kiss. 'But i do want our kitchen to stay alive, so you can show your other insects after dinner.'  
'I can also take a look in the kitchen.' I give as idea.  
'As long as you don't distract Enjolras, then sure.' Combeferre says to that.  
'I try not to then.'  



	2. Villager hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C2 and Enjoltaire go villager hunting. Guess who they find? (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for potential ooc-ness + English is still not my first language.
> 
> There is one line which can be seen as the start of an innuendo at the end of this chapter. So be mindful if you don't want to read that.

Jehan and Courfeyrac both still play Animal Crossing. I, unsurprisingly, stopped. I do sometimes watch it for a bit when I am at Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac's place, but I rather spend time with Enjolras than with Courfeyrac. And I am more a Call Of Duty gamer if I game.  
Today however, Courfeyrac insists that the four of us are going to look together for a new villager on the island. It is bonding according to him. I don't see that, but he somehow convinced Enjolras, so here we are. With Courfeyrac and Combeferre sitting on one couch and Enjolras and I on the other. Courfeyrac starts the game and picks up some kind of tickets before he enters the airport to apparently talk to a dodo. Via the dodo we end up on island full of bamboo. The animal that's here is soon visible. It's a yellow bear. Courfeyrac doesn't even go up to the bear as he goes back to the airplane. 'Shouldn't you gather the bamboo?' I ask him. 'Or the other things on the island?' 'So you do care about this game,' Courfeyrac smiles to me. 'I already have some bamboo though. Plus, we can go through more islands this way, which gives more change for any of my dream villagers.' 'That I was just wondering now doesn't mean that I care for this game.' I remark. 'It is just a waste of the bamboo if you- and you left.' 'To go to a new island, yes,' he says while already talking to the dodo again. 

Some islands later I am not really watching anymore, untill I hear Courfeyrac laughing. I look more focused at the tv and see an eagle walking around the island. Combeferre asks what's so funny. 'The eagle,' is Courfeyracs answer. 'I am sure R loves him.'  
'Why would I like an eagle?' I ask. 'It's not like I'm Bossuet.'  
'Just wait till you hear his name.'  
Courfeyrac walks up to the eagle after saying that. This time he does start a conversation. Ah, I see what he meant. I can't help but smile a bit, and only more when I hear Enjolras sighing. Sorry Enjolras. 'Of course..' he sighs.  
'See. Even Animal Crossing thinks Apollo is a nice name,' I say, still smiling.  
'Apollo is not a nice name, R.'  
'Not? Then it's too bad it's still my nickname for you, Apollo.'  
''Taire..'  
'Yes?' I ask, fake innocently.  
I know his view on this, btu that doesn't change the fact that the name still suits him. And that I keep using it, for that reason and to tease him with it. 'You know what I think about that name,' Enjolras replies.  
'Doesn't make me change it. It still suits you.'  
'I am not a god,' Enjolras says at the same time that I hear 'I shoudn't have showed his name,' coming from the other couch.  
I look at Courfeyrac. 'You could have predicted this outcome, and you were the one that wanted us to watch Animal Crossing with you.' I reply to him. 'And Apollo, I am not so sure about that, I know you're godly enough at-'  
'I am sure we don't want to hear the end of that sentence,' Combeferre interrupts me. 'Lets continue with Animal Crossing and see if Courf can find villagers like Julian or Sprinkle next.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The villagers are Tammy (randomly chosen, one of my first two villagers in New Horizons) and Apollo.


End file.
